


And Wait, You Will

by Rashu89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Derek-centric, M/M, because I can't see any genre for the randomness that is that story, mentions of Stiles being underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Stiles was 17, Derek thought it would be better for them to wait a bit before having sex. He also thought he wouldn't have any problem waiting for Stiles to be legal. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Wait, You Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that popped up in my head out of nowhere a couple of days ago. I only wrote it down so it wouldn't haunt me forever but hopefully, you'll guys enjoy reading it.  
> Also, the underage warning is only to be safe, since nothing explicit happens in this story. Heck, Stiles barely is present in here. That's it. Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...

It was such a bad idea. Really, on a scale from one to ten, it ranked at a good fifteen thousand and it was all Derek's fault. For his defense, he'd only made the decision because he'd thought it was the right thing to do but three months and a half later, he could see how wrong he'd been. And there was, sadly, no turning back. Well, technically there was. Except that it involved admitting to Stiles he'd won and that wasn't something Derek wanted to do. Even if it was a very tempting option right now as he ran through the Preserve in a desperate attempt to burn off some excess energy. God, how he wished he had never suggested – insisted, that he and Stiles waited until the latter was legal to engage in sexual activities of any sort. It hadn't seemed like that much of a big deal at the time. Sure, he'd known it wouldn't be easy every day, what with the teenager's nearly constantly aroused scent, but he was a twenty-three years-old, grown up man with excellent control. So naturally it should have been a test he would have passed with flying colors. It wasn't. At all.

 

The more he tried to resist, the more frustrated he grew and the closer he got to simply surrender. It was actually reaching a point where he could barely remember why he'd made that stupid rule to begin with, until the sight of the Sheriff's stern face as he wore his gun belt whenever Derek went to visit the man's son, gave him a fresh reminder. The older Stilinski had taken the news of Stiles and Derek dating quite well, considering the age difference between the two and the fact he had arrested the young werewolf for alleged murder twice not so long ago, one of these under his own son's accusations, but had also made it pretty clear he wouldn't hesitate to do it again if said werewolf ever forgot the Californian age of consent was eighteen. Which basically meant Derek had two more months of waiting. It wasn't so bad.

 

Two more months of restraining himself before he could stop waking up in the morning, feeling defeated at the thought that the only way he'd get rid of his boner would either be with his own hand or a cold shower. Two more months, and he wouldn't have to go on hours long runs after making out with Stiles anymore. Or before. Or running away halfway through it, like he ended up doing tonight. The werewolf pushed himself a little harder as the memory of Stiles' confused and slightly hurt face rushed back to his mind, feeling embarrassed and angry at himself for his ridiculous behavior. This was so unlike him. Even worst that when he was a teenager going through the joys and hell of puberty, hormones and his inner wolf turning him into a huge walking mess on a daily basis.

 

On second thoughts, maybe it was all Stiles' fault. Stiles and his long, slender fingers that look so capable; and his mouth so inviting with its plush pink perfectly curved lips, beautifully stretched into a smirk most of the time; and his gorgeous whiskey colored eyes that seemed to always read right through Derek's everything. As if on cue, the man felt his phone vibrating shortly through the fabric of his jeans and he fished the device out of his back pocket, not surprised at all when he saw a new message from Stiles on the screen.

 

_**Guess my attempt at sexy talk wasn't that bad. But next time, try to say goodbye before you bolt out of the room? And you know, if it's getting too hard for you, it's not too late. You can always change your mind. I'll gladly help you feel better about it if you got what I mean~ /insert winking face/** _

 

Derek couldn't help but to snort at the terrible innuendos and typed a quick reply to the teenager before he decided he was done for the night and headed back to the loft. A small, fond smile playing on his lips as he walked through the familiar woods, enjoying the fresh night air brushing against his skin soothingly. Two more months. He could do it. Or not, he thought again about an hour later as he lay in his bed, checking his phone one last time only to find another text from Stiles. The words “ _Goodnight Sourwolf_ ” attached to a picture of the younger male lying sideways on his own bed, looking all sleepy and adorable and just too much for Derek who groaned in frustration as he buried his face into his pillow.

 

He was so screwed and not in the good way.

 

+END+

 


End file.
